thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Chad Peirce
So you, YOU think it's FUNNY to read a TRIBUTE? Then your welcome here. Continue on. Info Name: Chad Peirce Gender: Male District: 2 Age: 18 Weapon: Spear, Combat Knife, Camouflage Appearance: Chad is a tall, muscled boy with golden blonde hair and sky blue eyes. He normally has spiked hair and a glare of awareness, as he is wary of many things such as a surprise attack. ''' '''Strengths/skills: Extremely wary: Predicting a surprise attack before it happens because of it, strong, quick, accurate, and skilled in melee combat. Weakness(es): Slow climber, Poor Survival Skills, Heavy, not used to starving. Personality: Chad is wary and always reading people's body language and expression for any tricks they may pull. He might zone out in doing so, and may miss out on what others are saying to him. He's not afraid of most people, but won't bully people for no reason. He will also not kill a helpless opponent, seeing no honor in it. He might be merciful to former allies if he really liked them, but will kill them if they try to betray him twice. He will kill anyone, no matter the age, if they threaten him or attack him, normally not drawing it out and simply making it quick. He isn't bloodthirsty, and won't actively seek out a tribute to kill, only picking off those who threaten him in some way (such as stealing supplies or attacking with a weapon). He isn't good and just, but not evil either, lying somewhere in the middle. He won't act arrogant and brutish like normal careers, instead watching from a distance and being more quiet. To finish, Chad isn't a killer for fun, but just a career trying to survive the games and make his family proud. ''' '''Backstory/History: Born in a family of die hard careers, Chad was sent to a private top notch Career academy in the mountains surrounding District 2 at the age of 6. He never remembered much of his family, as he lived his life in the career academy resembling an aincent greek temple. Hard to believe, Chad wasn't the biggest boy there. Although he wasn't the smallest, the bigger boys were normally the ones believed to succeed. It was very rough in the career academy, which was very strict. Beginning at the age of 12, the poorer performing careers would get thrown down the mountain. If they survived, they were banished to never return again. ''' '''This scared Chad deeply, but he hid his fear and stood tall and strong as he trained. He succeeded well in melee and ranged combat with a spear, and proved to be not shabby with the art of cloak and dagger. Because he worked hard, Chad became stronger and faster, and ended up passing his 1st test and was spared from being thrown off the mountain top. When he turned 16, a great deal of the kids he had grown up with and socialized with had dwindled. Chad was surprised that he had made it that long. His best friends, Ezekial and Trina, often asked Chad for assistance. The three of them passed the test that year, and began their next year. Only 10 careers remained at the academy on that 17th year, and with the threat of 4 being thrown down the mountain, Chad didn't become increasingly worried for himself, but for his friends. He knew in the end, only 3 careers passed the training, and only one of them 3 actually went into the hunger games. When Ezekial was killed in a sparring accident, Chad loathed his killer, a stocky boy named Grante, and become more attached to Trina. The two showed feelings for each other, and loved each other greatly. They planned on running away from the academy and living a happy life in District 2, but never could pull the plan off due to the watchful eyes of their trainers. However, Trina began dropping to the bottom of the career pool, and soon was in danger of being thrown down the mountain. Fear got to her, and she planned Chad's downfall so she wouldn't be booted. Chad was oblivious to betrayel then, and while setting on a balcony during their free time, Trina shoved Chad into the railing, almost knocking him off the mountain. Chad was heartbroken that Trina would try to kill him, and instead of fighting back, stood there in sorrow. Trina pulled out a knife to kill Chad, but she slipped over a spilt drink and was sent plummeting over the railing. She hung on barely, pleading and begging for Chad to pull her up and that she was sorry for betraying him. To heartbroken to save Trina, Chad looked away, before smashing his fists into Trina's hands, breaking the bones and causing her to let go of the railing. He tried not to cry as he heard her screaming go on for a long time, before they ceased. Chad became aware of everything from then on out, and began to learn how to read people's facial expressions and body language to prevent surprise attacks. After making it to age 18 and passing his final test, along with 2 other careers, he knew what was next. The dark, grueling tradition known as the death pit. A huge grueling obstacle to test the 3 careers who passed the academy, to see which one was worthy of the games. It was a coliseum, but the floor would would open and reveal horrible monsters. The tributes would have to survive for as long as possible before tapping out, using combat knowledge and wit to win. Chad's opponent was none other than Grante, along with a female career. After being sent into the death pit, Chad saw his options. A ladder to climb into the seating section of the coliseum, or to risk it and rush for the weapons stocked in a lone crate surroudned by traps. When the gong ringed, Chad forgot about the weapons, climbing the ladder. Mutts where unleashed, and he could hear the shrill scream of the female career instantly. A cannon boomed as the girl tapped out, leaving Grante and Chad. He reached the seating section, when a lion mutt attacked him. Chad plowed into the lion with his large structure, knocking it on it's side. Before it could spring up, he jumped on it, before brutally beating it with his fists. Then, Grante attacked. Chad saw the boy's fist come for him. He narrowly ducked, forgetting about the second fist that slammed into his side. Grante was a well known boxer of the academy, which is why he probably passed. "So Chad, give up?" Grante taunted, aiming a kick. Chad shuffled out of the way, punching Grante in the side, knocking him over the edge of the seating. He tapped out as he fell, leaving Chad the winner. Chad was one of the most prepared tributes to go into the arena, able to fight off mutts and tributes alike. However, nothing prepared him for what the gamemakers might control, and the things he couldn't fight, such as the weather or much worse horrors in such games... Bloodbath Strategy: Grab weapons quickly and kill off tributes that threaten him. Games Strategy: Stick with the careers till inevitable betrayel, then fight for control of the cornucopia. Token: N/A Height: 6'5 Fears: Slugs Alliance: Careers Category:Characters Category:Tributes Category:Males Category:District 2 Category:18 year olds Category:Career Tribute Category:Yourfavoritesalmon's Tributes Category:Yourfavoritesalmon